Isobu and Amaya: Konoha
by Jaypool
Summary: Yagura kills Yuki Amaya's family due to the Hyouton and seals Isobu in her in his last moments of not being controlled by Madara. Amaya fears the worst and escapes Kiri, arriving in Konoha. The Uchihas adopt her, but Itachi kills the clan. What havoc will be caused when she joins Team 7 on a crazy life adventure? Rated T for language. Sad & Funny. Eventual GaaraXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

HEEYYY GUYS

I'm 14 now! Yesterday was my bday.

HELL YESSSSSS I'm Blue/Red belt in Taekwondo now :DDDDDD  
Anyway, this is my new story. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Why, isn't it our little Amaya-chan?" her father said softly in greeting as he ruffled her hair.

"Daddy!" she said cheerfully and ran to him for a hug. She was two years old, but her vocabulary was already quite adequate.

"Dinner is ready!" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright!" her father scooped her into his arms. "Let's go, darling."

Amaya giggled and let her father bring her into the kitchen, where the food was already put on the table. Tonight was fish, chicken and carrots. Amaya happily hopped to her chair and sat, waiting for her parents.

"Itadakimasu!" she said and dug into her food.

Suddenly, she heard screams behind her. Terrified, she looked behind and screamed. Her parents were lying on the floor, blood pouring out of their throats.

"This girl may not have the Hyouton; let's bring her to the Mizukage and see what he wants to do with her." The hunter-nin said, his voice monotone.

"Right." And with that, she was knocked unconscious.

When she woke up, her vision was blurred.

"… and we shall seal the Sanbi into her." She heard the Mizukage's boyish voice. "I will not last much longer because of the rebellion. This will be my death wish."

And, she was knocked out again.

When she came to be, she heard a little voice inside of her.

**"Greetings, child."**

_"Who are you? Why are you in my head?"_ she shifted uncomfortably, not used to a voice inside of her mind.

**"You have been unlucky enough for me to be sealed inside of you. I am Sanbi of the Bijuu, my name is Isobu."**

For the rest of the day, they introduced themselves. But now, even though she was barely old enough to remember things, she had deduced that the villagers now disliked her because of Isobu.

_"Is it alright if I call you Isobu-oji? You're the only one I feel comfortable around…"_

**"Sure, child."**

She walked around, several hunter-nin guarding her. She teared up when it seemed like all the people around her shot hateful glares at her.

**"Don't let them get to you, Amaya-chan."**

She teared up even more when she heard Isobu call her that, reminding her of her father. Looking down at the dirt, she trudged on to a small house.

"You will be living here from now on." The hunter-nin said.

Giving a small nod, Amaya entered the dingy house. After the door closed, it was hard not to burst out crying. At least Isobu was here with her.

~Three years later~

Amaya listened to her surroundings as the rain poured down. It was midnight. It was strange how she was named after this momentary phenomenon.

She snuck out of the dark shack and touched the ground. She was able to sense people's chakras, so she was able to deduce that there was nobody there.

**"All clear."** Was Isobu's only reply.

She ran away from the hellhole she once called home.

"Goodbye, Kirigakure." She whispered. She ran off into the night, her cloak preventing her clothes from getting wet.

Running off into the night, she mentally asked Isobu for his advice to where she should go next.

**"I'd advise you to go to Konoha. It is a relatively friendly village. You'd fit in perfectly well there."** Isobu replied. **"Konoha is very far away, west from here. You'd better learn water walking if you know what's good for you."**

And so, Amaya learned water walking at five years old. The journey to Konoha was painstakingly long, but after a week, she finally made it.

* * *

Sad chapter, the first few ones. It'll get funnier as we advance through the chapters.

I promise.

Anyway... Thanks for tuning in, whoever actually reads this. I appreciate it.

Review if you can spare some time, please.

Thanks :D

Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

This will be the last chapter of the Introduction Arc.

I know the last chapter was short. I'm sorry.

Novrier: Yeah, she's very young and she's been knocked out twice in a few days already. Shouldn't really expect much from a two year old girl. I made her two years old when this started because I started having memories and remembering things when I was two. I don't know if different people develop this at a different age but whatever.

Guest: Thank you :D

Enjoy :)

* * *

As she approached Konoha, Isobu healed her fatigue and urged her to walk on.

**"Come on, child, only a few more steps."**

"What brings you here?"

She looked up and saw an old man smoking a pipe. He was wearing the Hokage hat as well.

"I… I…"

"Come on, child. You should know better than to be here. Come with me."

Amaya followed the old Hokage to his office.

"What is your name?"

"A-Amaya."

"Do you have a last name?"

_"Yuki."_ She almost burst into tears at the mention of her family.

She finally teared up. "Yuki."

The old man's eyes widened. The Yuki clan was almost extinct due to the Kekkei Genkai hunt.

"How old are you?"

"Uh…"

**"You're five years old, Amaya-chan."**

"I'm five."

"Why did you come here?"

She began to explain the incident three years ago, and then went to explain that she had a voice in her head, the one that called himself Isobu, the Sanbi.

"So Yagura sealed Isobu inside of you after he died." The old man mused.

"I escaped because people were treating me so badly. They all hated me for some reason. I came to a conclusion that they hated Isobu-oji."

"Well, you may as well stay here. I see no reason why not." The Hokage snapped his fingers. "Your new guardian will be here shortly."

Suddenly, a man burst through the door. "Hokage-sama, what if she was a spy—" He gaped at her. She cocked her head inquisitively.

"I never imagined she would be… So young." The man said.

"Yes Fugaku, she is the same age as your youngest son."

Fugaku was a stern man, but he nodded. "I'm sure Mikoto would love a little girl in her house."

"Then take her to your house. Also, I request that her name be portrayed as Uchiha. Her last name will bring Kiri to wage a war with us."

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Fugaku turned to Amaya. "Come on."

Amaya nodded timidly and followed the man.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"A-Amaya."

"Hn."

"What is that symbol on your back?" she asked.

"It is the Uchiha clan's symbol. Can you guess what it is?"

"Um… A-A fan of some sort?" she guessed.

"Correct. In fact, it is those fans that are used to help fires burn more strongly. It is also associated with our fire techniques."

"C-Cool."

Before long, they arrived at the Uchiha clan leader's house.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, this is Amaya. Under the Hokage's orders, we are to keep custody of her." Fugaku introduced Amaya to his family members.

"Uh… Hi?" Amaya waved a little.

"Hello." The boy named Itachi said quietly.

"Hello, Amaya!" the younger boy named Sasuke said in a friendlier manner.

"Welcome, then." The woman named Mikoto said kindly.

"T-Thank you." Amaya stuttered.

* * *

I'm not going to include the massacre, but let's just say Amaya trains hard during her stay with the Uchihas. She's also a prodigy but she waits for Sasuke just because.

Yes, I know this chappie is short. It'll get longer. I promise.

Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3: Team 7 and Tora the cat

**Hello everybody and enjoy the chappie.**

**Just so you know, the other story that I'm posting isn't on hiatus. I'm just editing the bits for a bit before posting more. It might take another while to post some more.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Amaya had always thought the Kunoichi lessons were extremely irritating and boring.

"Now, arrange this flower like this…"

Amaya growled in frustration. If only she was a boy. She wouldn't need to spend all her precious time doing stupid things like this and doing real training instead.

So, while the teacher wasn't looking, she slipped away and hid herself with a small genjutsu. Sneaking to the training grounds was easy as pie.

She practiced her kenjutsu skills on a tree, which, needless to say, got totally obliterated when her blade met the trunk.

"What are you doing here?"

Amaya turned her head around and saw one of her instructors, Umino Iruka. She liked him because he was probably the only person who wasn't mean to Naruto.

Isobu had told her that he was the host of Kurama, the nine tails. Amaya had since then started talking to him.

He was a nice boy, and although that blonde hair made her want to fight him, his kindness was enough to stop her from doing that.

Amaya scowled. This was pretty much the only times that Iruka annoyed her. "I'm skipping the kunoichi class to train."

Iruka frowned. "You shouldn't do that."

Amaya grumbled. "Flower arranging has nothing to do with being a good kunoichi. I can understand if it's pretending to be a royal to infiltrate a base, but seriously, that stuff we learn in that class is stupid. I'd rather spend my time training."

Iruka sighed. "I guess you're right. But still, it isn't good to skip class. You never skip my classes, so why should you skip Akiko's?"

"Because your classes are actually useful." Amaya deadpanned. "I don't think I'll ever find the time or need to do Flower arranging in a mission, not even a D-rank."

Iruka sighed. "So, what are you training for? You're already stronger than all the kids in class."

Amaya crossed her arms. "Well, if I'm honest I'm chunin level right now, but I want to wait for Nii-san. I don't want him to be lonely on missions, now that the clan is… gone. I still want to train hard so that when I am on his team, I can protect all the potentially dumb people in there. I know most people think Sasuke is strong, but he's a real dumbass sometimes."

Iruka raised a brow. "How?"

"He never co-operates with people other than me. He really needs to learn more social skills. He's also extremely impulsive when it comes to Itachi. If he keeps rushing into battle against him without counting his odds against him, he's going to die before he even reaches chunin."

"I guess those are all valid points." Iruka commented.

"UCHIHA AMAYA! GET BACK HERE!" Uh oh. It was Akiko.

Amaya snarled and pulled a rope out of nowhere. Thousands of flowers fell onto the incoming woman, who was not amused.

"Catch you later, sensei." Amaya grinned and shunshinned away.

When she poofed back into existence in another random field, she stiffened when she heard a person behind her. The around her air chilled as she used the shunshin again and reappeared behind the person.

"You're good, kid." Said the woman.

Amaya narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Mitarashi Anko. Say, you don't like the Kunoichi lessons do you? The same applied for me when I was a kid. I've seen your capabilities when I saw you killing that tree." Amaya's eye twitched. "I can train you during Kunoichi lessons if you want."

Amaya's eyes brightened instantly. "You will?"

Anko's eyes twinkled almost evilly, and Amaya inwardly shuddered. This wasn't good.

And without warning, she was knocked out.

When she woke up, she grumbled to herself.

"Damn that crazy woman. I shouldn't have trusted her."

That was when she heard hissing from everywhere around her. Snakes.

That was worse than the time Amaya had to endure Naruto's singing. Hell no. A hundred times worse.

Screeching, she pulled the snake from her leg and flung it to a wall, where it made a small crater. She bit her lip to keep herself from screeching in case the snakes slithered into her mouth.

Calmness washed over her, then anger. She was pissed.

_'Anko is SO dead.'_ Amaya thought.

Isobu was asleep, so Amaya didn't wake him up. Besides, these snakes weren't even poisonous.

Roaring, the air around her chilled even more as she got angrier and angrier. The snakes within a five metre radius all froze into blocks of ice.

She decided to let her anger and KI flow freely to let Anko know that she was furious. From there, the whole room shook as everything froze up into ice.

"I never expected that you'd have the Hyouton, girl." Anko smirked.

"You are so dead." Growled Amaya lowly.

"Ja ne." Anko smirked wider as Amaya shouted at thin air. She grumbled and smashed a fist into the wooden door, which shattered into pieces.

* * *

"And although it is rare, it is not unheard of for four ninjas in a squad. Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Amaya."

Amaya smirked. Far from her former timid self, she was a cunning girl. She was deprived of education during her earlier years in Kiri, so she had to catch up with writing words. She had caught up to at least higher than average grades.

The massacre had changed both her and Sasuke a lot; Sasuke had become cold as Antarctica, and Amaya had been rid of her shyness. Since then, Sasuke and Amaya had grown closer than ever, sharing the same goal of revenge.

Although Sasuke had become more impulsive, Amaya had, surprisingly, become the calmer one (Albeit that when she was in battle, she was a little bit insane).

Amaya fist-bumped Sasuke as the graduates muttered when they had heard Amaya's last name.

At first the academy girls had thought her to be Sasuke's girlfriend (She had been furious at that, since they treated each other as siblings, and siblings only).

She beat up so many girls that day in her anger that Fugaku almost had to send her to anger management.

"Iruka-sensei, why am I with that guy?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to Sasuke.

"… Well then." Amaya said.

Iruka then gave Naruto a lecture about how he had the lowest grades in class, and that Sasuke was rookie of the year, tied with me. As the class laughed, I growled and stood up.

"Listen up you morons, I don't care if he's the class dobe or not, and since he's in MY team now, you have NO right to laugh at him, or I'll beat your asses up, even if I need to get sent to anger management!"

"Why would you talk to him anyway? He's a demon!" Shouted some kid.

Killer intent filled the room as she let her anger flow freely. "Do not say that again." she said quietly, her voice filled with venom. "I am the same as him. If you call him a demon, you are degrading me as well, and frankly, I don't take insults well."

Even Sasuke seemed a little scared of Amaya as she glanced at him, her KI dying down. Iruka seemed a little shaken at her anger.

"Well, anyway, Team 8 will consist of…"

The day dragged on for a very long time. Amaya sat down next to Sasuke as he looked at her comfortingly.

"It's okay. They don't know Isobu is in actual fact really nice." He reassured Amaya.

Amaya nodded. "Oh, and guys, we don't need to be here until a few hours later. I did a little research on our sensei, and on average, he is about three hours late for everything. But that's a good thing, isn't it? We get to sleep in." Amaya smirked. She was definitely not a morning person, and she was looking forward to ninja days that started at noon. "Let's eat in here."

Naruto pulled out some ramen out of nowhere; while Sasuke pulled out the lunch Amaya made for him. She pulled out her own lunch while Sakura pulled out hers'.

* * *

~Amaya POV:

After we finished lunch, finally the white haired guy came through the damn door. It triggered the trap that I set earlier, pouring an ice-cold bucket of water on him.

I snickered while Sasuke smirked, even though I could tell he was very doubtful of his abilities now. Naruto and Sakura sat there dumbfounded, unable to comprehend why a jonin could've fell for that little trick.

"My first impression of you lot…" he said lazily, "I hate you."

"Then I hate you too, I guess." I said nonchalantly.

"Meet me up on the roof." He shunshinned out of the classroom, leaving no trace of his existence behind.

Sighing, the four of us leapt onto the roof.

"Introduce yourselves. Name, hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams for the future." Kakashi said.

"You go first." I said.

"Ano… I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…."

"You like reading porn as a hobby, you like miso soup with eggplant and being at least three hours late for a mission or a training practice, and you dislike anything fried or sweet." I deadpanned.

His single eye widened. "How—"

I smirked. "I have my ways."

"Fine, you go second." Kakashi gestured to me.

"I'm Uchiha Amaya, I have no desire to tell you my true last name, I like winter, music, miso ramen, Konoha, burning shit and pyromaniacs like me, I hate Kiri, people who judge before they get to know someone, fan-girls that bug nii-san and don't take their training seriously, and my dream was shattered long ago. My goal now is to assist Sasuke in killing _that man_, as well as probably help out at T&I." Kakashi looked at me as if he feared for my sanity—In actual fact, he should.

"Blondie. You go next." Kakashi said.

Naruto just went on and on about ramen, and then suddenly saying he wanted to be Hokage. How typical.

Sakura… Well, Sakura was Sakura. Another annoying as hell fangirl. Might as well wait till hell freezes over before I let her with Sasuke.

Sasuke expressed his goal to destroy Itachi; expected of him, really.

Kakashi then explained about the 'survival training'.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"Tune down, you little blonde hairball!" I snapped. Even Isobu was kind of getting annoyed.

**"I wonder how Kurama puts up with that brat."** Isobu muttered.

Kakashi left soon after, leaving me with the other three.

"Listen up, you three. We have matters to discuss about tomorrow's 'survival training'." I said. "Let's get some food while we're at it. Any ideas?"

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered instantly. I crossed my arms.

"No ramen for you today, mister. Let's go to the restaurant over there." I pointed to the nearest restaurant. Sasuke shrugged, obviously not caring. Sakura agreed on Sasuke with everything, so we agreed to go there.

"You three should wake up two hours after the meeting time. Then, eat breakfast. A large one." I advised while I slurped on my miso soup.

"Didn't sensei say not to?" asked Sakura.

I scoffed. "You'll regret it if you don't, Sakura."

I dismissed them after we paid our share and left. As I was walking home together with Sasuke, I decided to talk to him.

"Hey… do you think we'll find _him _anytime soon?" I asked.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"You know very well who I'm talking about."

Sasuke's expression hardened. "If we do, I'll kill him."

I snorted. "You do realize that killing him isn't going to bring back anyone from the clan, right? Besides that, we're not to his level yet. Even if we are, I'd just capture him and throw him to T not that it's possible anyway."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are we discussing about him anyway?"

I hesitated. "You know, have you ever thought about how… off he was the last few days he was here? And the reason for it—to me, it all seems like a hoax. I mean, even if it was a lie I'd still want to beat the living hell out of him for lying, but I still think that it's a possibility."

"Lying about the reason for the massacre?" Sasuke echoed. "Are you crazy? Why would he lie about something like that?"

I looked at him. "For Kami's sake, nii-san. He's a flipping S-rank missing-nin, as well as former ANBU captain at age THIRTEEN. He can probably pull off a lie in front of the Hokage, let alone a couple of eight-year-old Academy students. Besides, remember what you said when he gave his reason? You said 'Don't screw with me'. You do realize it's a pretty pathetic reason."

Sasuke hummed. "I guess, but even then I'm going to kill him."

I smirked. "But before that, I'm going to torture him and ask him the real reason before sending him to hell."

"Deal." Sasuke smirked in return.

The next day, I woke up pretty late. Sasuke was already up, so I didn't need to bother waking anyone up. I grabbed a milk-flavored ice-lolly to accompany my breakfast, and Sasuke just got some tea. What a boring person he is.

We got out and we were at the training ground late (As late as Kakashi anyway).

As the bell test started, Kakashi just stood there. Sakura immediately hid. I had to drag Sasuke to a hiding spot where I discussed with him the plans.

"Naruto is number one at distracting people, but he can't do it alone. You and I will distract him as well, while Sakura steals the bells. The point of this thing is teamwork; I doubt we'll fail."

I leaped out of my tree just as Naruto challenged Kakashi.

"Not hiding?" he asked lazily.

"Put your stupid porn away, Kakashi." I snapped. "Fuuton: Senpuuken!" **(A/N: Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist!)**

I slashed at Kakashi, who looked a little surprised as I smirked. I widened my eyes insanely and smirked sadistically as I prepared another technique.

"Fuuton: Kamikaze!" **(A/N: Wind Style: Divine Wind!)**

**"Amaya-chan, you're enjoying this too much; perhaps you should give Kakashi a little space. And for Sasuke and Naruto to show a bit of their skills."**

_"They'll do something. We just have to do our part."_

And Naruto put his hands into the familiar handsign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **(A/N: Really… Do I need to explain this one?)**

Instantly, shadow clones appeared all over the place and launched a direct assault at the jonin.

"Katon: Gokyakyuu no jutsu!" **(A/N: I shouldn't have to explain this one, but… Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!) **Sasuke threw a gigantic fireball at Kakashi.

Rushing left and right, Kakashi's eyes flew wide open and he put his porn back in his pouch.

"That's right you pervert, put that porn away and fight us seriously!" I shouted. I turned to the two boys. "Okay boys, stop. I'm gonna do something."

They obeyed as I took a deep breath and caught the jonin in a genjutsu.

"This is impressive." He said. "It's really hard to break out."

Just then outside of the genjutsu, Sakura swiftly and silently tried to steal the bells but failed, just as the alarm for noon rang.

"I'll give you another chance after lunch, but Naruto is going to be tied up."

"That doesn't matter! I can go weeks and months without food!" cue rumbling of his stomach—oh, the hilarity of this situation.

I gave up some of my lunch silently to Naruto.

"But—"

"Shut up." I hissed. "Old guy isn't here yet, so eat quickly or I'll force feed you, understood?"

He nodded and was about to take a bite when Kakashi came strolling in, using his thundercloud thing and trying to scare us by saying, "You broke the rules, now you'll face the consequences!"

Naruto looked traumatized, Sakura looked frightened and Sasuke looked… Well, angry. You know. I stared nonchalantly at the white haired jonin and asked, "I'm sorry, did you say something? I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was trying to force feed this blonde."

I saw that his one eye reflected nothing but amusement.

"You… PASS!" Instantly, the thunderclouds dissipated.

I cheered inwardly and fist-bumped Sasuke.

* * *

~D Rank: Catch Tora!~

"Sasuke, at point A."

"Sakura, point B."

"Amaya, point C."

After a while, Naruto finally replied.

"Naruto, point D."

"God, Naruto, you're slow. But nonetheless… When I say go, go."

I didn't really listen. Within five seconds, I identified the target and shot a senbon needle at the cat. When it injected the paralysis poison, I said, "Amaya, point C. Target captured."

I literally heard all three of them gasp, "Nani?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Paralysis poison. That's all I'm gonna say."

Kakashi sighed. "Teamwork is important, Amaya."

I grumbled. "Getting this stupid cat back to its owner ASAP is more important. I don't want to spend hours mucking around here."

Sasuke finally replied. "I agree, actually."

Naruto shuddered. I could hear him do that through the radio. "I don't want to get scratched by the cat again."

I collected the cat and threw the unconscious bundle of fur in a cat carrier. I sighed and ran back with the three of them.

I dumped the cat out of the carrier and put cuffs on its paws. I then injected it with the antidote and handed him back to the fat lady.

She was squeezing the poor thing to death.

We returned the damn cat and rested for the day.

* * *

**Yes, I lied. There were a bit more intro/filler bits to post.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chappie.**

**Catch ya later ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Wave and the Kekkei Genkai

~Many tedious D-rank missions later~

"Come ON! Old man, give us a real mission!" Naruto yelled. I snarled and choked him with one hand.

"I don't care if you're vouching for a C-rank, but seriously, do you really have to be so loud?! My ears are going to be permanently damaged if I stay next to you for the next week!"

"Hn. I agree with imouto." Said Sasuke.

Sakura agreed with Sasuke on everything, so yeah, you know what happened next.

BAM.

Naruto was on the floor discussing ramen.

"… So, I'll have miso ramen tonight…"

I nodded. "May I suggest a diet ramen?" I said sarcastically.

The Hokage gave us a C-rank in the end, and in came the drunken bridge builder.

He commented on how we were just kids and Naruto flipped a shit. Not a surprise, coming from him.

"Chill, Naruto. Don't further prove it." I advised. I turned to the old guy. "And don't push it, our patience is limited." I narrowed my eyes. Something was off… Why did he question our ability if this was a simple escort mission?

I decided to keep my mouth shut. After all, I could be making a fuss over nothing, but I made a mental note to be more cautious during the mission.

"Let's go."

We arrived at the village gate, where Tazuna once again offended Naruto. I sighed as Kakashi had to restrain him.

"I did warn you, Ossan. He's going to murder you one day…" I muttered.

We kept on walking, and I was so busy talking and trying to annoy the hell out of my teammates that even Kakashi rebuked me.

I grew more alert as we walked. Suddenly, Kakashi was murdered in front of us. I was a sensor ninja though; I could feel his chakra. He wasn't dead.

"Dammit Kakashi; playing dead isn't helping us in any way." I muttered, irritated.

I felt the chill in the air as I flashed a Fuuton jutsu at the two attackers. Sasuke helped, while Sakura defended Tazuna and Naruto just… Stood there.

Can't really blame him, since nobody expected such advanced ninja to ambush us on our first C-rank.

I slammed a kick to one of the attacker's faces when the other one almost wounded Naruto. I ran in between the two and took the blow. The sharp bit on the metal chain slashed my shoulder, which ruined my shirt. I gritted my teeth as blood soaked the ruined shirt. I was worried about the poison, but it was mild, and Isobu took care of it immediately, but the slash itself would take a while to heal. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was long enough. Just then, Kakashi showed up.

"They are about Chunin level. I have reason to believe they are missing-nin." I reported instantly.

"Tazuna." Kakashi narrowed his eye. "We need to talk."

Then came the vote on whether to go back or continue on. Adrenaline was filling my brain, and I said yes even though Sakura and Kakashi were worried about my wound.

"It's fine." I snapped. I'm ready for this type of weird stuff. I already survived three major crises; I can survive this one.

We were on our way to the Land of Wave on a rickety old boat when Tazuna was trying to guilt trip us.

"I really don't care about your grandson. I'm only helping you because it was the right thing to do, Tazuna." I drawled.

"Trying to guilt trip imouto is hopeless." Sasuke snorted.

During our trip back to Tazuna's house, a guy with the sword his size stopped by to greet us.

"Hm… isn't he one of the Seven swordsmen or something? What was his name again? Momochi Za… Zabusa? No… Zabuza. Momochi Zabuza." I muttered.

"You're well informed, kid. Who are you?"

"I haven't made it to the bingo book yet, but it would be my pleasure to gain that position by killing you. I assume that you're here for the old man?" I threw a wind attack at the man.

He laughed. "What makes you think you can?"

To be honest, I didn't think I could. For Kami's sake, I'm fresh out of the goddamn academy. I'd die in a second against him. The air chilled around me when he released his killer intent. Some water droplets froze into ice, as I felt my face pale in fear. I slashed the back of my hand with a kunai to clear my mind, and I grew angrier and angrier. I wasn't used to this killer intent, like the others. Shaking off the horrible feeling of fear, I tried manipulating the ice. As I lost control of the ice, they shot at Zabuza, who dodged them with ease.

"Hyouton?!" Kakashi said, shocked.

I set up an ice wall with my crappy chakra reserves and protected Tazuna.

"Kakashi, I'm going to escort Tazuna home first. Deal with him for the time being. I sense no more ninjas, so we should be fine for now. I'll stay with Tazuna to protect him and his family; the rest of you, stay with Kakashi and back him up. I'll be fine." I tried to keep my voice from shaking and cracking in fear from the KI.

"You?" Tazuna looked unconvinced.

"Look, we don't have time." I snarled irritably.

**"Can I be of any help?"** Isobu asked.

_"Yes, please. Lend me some chakra. We'll need to keep this ice barrier up until we get back." _My chakra reserves were fairly crappy without my tenant.

**"Right."**

As we hurried back, we arrived at the house and I was able to use Isobu's chakra to keep up a giant ice barrier that covered the entire house.

"You may use a little bit of fire to keep warm; normal firepower does not melt my ice." I said when I saw Tazuna shivering from the cold.

A few hours later, Kakashi and the rest of the team returned, but with Kakashi injured and the team exhausted.

Kakashi had concluded that Zabuza was still alive with the hunter-nin boy, and he decided to ask me some questions while everyone was out.

"Amaya, I need to talk with you privately." My sensei said.

I shrugged.

"Why do you have the Hyouton?" he asked confusedly.

"As you know, I am adopted. I originated from Kiri, and I hail from the Yuki clan. My parents were murdered when I was two years old, and they took me to Yagura because I might not inherit Hyouton. Sanbi was sealed into me, and I ran away at the age of five in fear for my safety. I was starting to feel less vulnerable to cold, and I knew that was one of the symptoms before developing Hyouton. I ran to Konoha when Sanbi advised me to, and the Hokage found me. The Uchihas adopted me, and then three years after that, I had to watch them get murdered again." I took a deep breath. "Afterwards, I and Sasuke pretty much lived together and grew up together since then. I wasn't able to use Hyouton properly with control until today, but I've seen the symptoms a couple of times before, like when I'm angry, scared or annoyed, the air around me usually cools by about five degrees."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, and a bit of sorrow from hearing my story.

"Don't pity me." Although it hurt to think about it again, I had gotten over most of the trauma. The worst was still when Itachi put Sasuke in Tsukuyomi and he started screaming right in front of me. "It makes me feel weird."

He nodded.

I narrowed my eyes. "Sensei, I want to… tell you something. Did you know Itachi when you were in ANBU?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I saw him around a few times. Why?"

I sensed that Sasuke wasn't here, so I whispered, "I just have a bad feeling about the whole massacre thing. Just a week before the whole incident happened, Sasuke and Itachi were arguing over an ice-lolly. Now they're at each other's throats. Something just ISN'T RIGHT." I hesitated. "I think Itachi has been feeding us lies since the massacre… But I can't prove that, not right now at least."

Kakashi stared at me sternly. "Not right now? What do you mean?"

I stared back. "I have other plans in the future. Ranks mean nothing to me. I've been an outsider all my life; can't hurt to go out and learn a few more things. I plan to probably go on a training trip alone when the other three decide to get stronger by their own means."

**"You mean, join Akatsuki as a spy and try and stall them from getting me." **Isobu scoffed.

_"You're the only companion I trust fully other than Sasuke with my life. It makes sense that I don't want you ripped from me."_

That night at dinner, the little brat called Inari just said we were all going to die and that there were no heroes, blah blah yadda yadda.

I was pissed. "Shut up, brat. You can't go crying for the rest of your life." I snarled.

"Took the words right from my mouth." Naruto added.

Sakura rebuked me for being rude.

"Sakura, I've heard that Kakashi-sensei lost his father as well." I said when Kakashi stiffened. "Do you see him act like a whiny weakling about it?"

"No, but that's different—"

"How?" I interrupted. "If I recall correctly, what I read on Kakashi-sensei's record was interesting. I directly quote, 'Hatake lost his father to suicide when he was seven years old.' What difference does it make?"

Sakura was speechless as Kakashi stared at the table. "That is correct. I'm surprised you were able to access my record."

"Knowing the Hokage's weaknesses has merit. I just took all of his Icha Icha books and threatened to burn them if he didn't give me my sensei's record and information." Cue my sensei glancing warily at me. "Don't worry, I won't use that against you—yet."

"What were you gonna use that information for?" asked Naruto.

"Actually no, don't tell him." Sasuke drawled.

I grinned maniacally. "Too late. I'm going to use it as future blackmail."

"I'm terrified." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Oh, and I also have a photo of your real face." All the Team 7 members looked at me pleadingly. They were eager to see his real face.

"What?" Kakashi widened his eyes.

"I found it in your record. It seems as if you have to take off your mask to get a shinobi registration photo." I grinned. "If you don't want me showing the others, teach us more things."

Naruto's eyes brightened at the aspect of new jutsu. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine." He replied. "I accept the offer."

"It's not an offer; it's a blackmail offer." I corrected.

That night, I woke up in a cold sweat after a nightmare. In the nightmare, I was looking in a mirror, alone, in my bedroom. I saw blood suddenly flash in and coated my face, drying on the floorboards and furniture. There were voices in my head.

"You're not strong enough. That's why they died. What if you were stronger?" They hissed.

Scary.

I woke up and calmed my rapid heartbeat, and drank a cup of water and went back to sleep. This time the dreams were better, even if they were of me riding a gigantic rabid panda.

In the morning, Kakashi taught the three of them how to tree walk. Since Isobu taught me on how to water walk, tree walking was as easy as pie for me. I did it on my first try, walking up without even needing a running start.

"Amaya-chan, how did you do that?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"I had to learn to water walk when I was five to escape from Kirigakure. This is much easier than water walking, so I already know how to do it." I replied. "It's much harder because of my gigantic chakra reserves, but I had to do it or the hunter-nin would kill me." I lied about my chakra reserves. The only large chakra reserve for me was Isobu's chakra; in reality, my own chakra reserves were only average, if not lower than average.

"Good job, Sakura, Amaya. You may come down now." Kakashi said from below. Just then, he said that the two of us were more close to Hokage than Naruto and that the Uchiha clan was not as great after all. When he said that, I growled and death glared at Kakashi.

"Say that one more time, I dare you. I'll blast you to hell." I snarled.

He just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

I leaped off the tree and landed softly on the grass as Sakura did the same. I just laughed when Naruto landed on his ass and cursed at the tree.

"Amaya-chan, will you please tell me how to do it?" pleaded Naruto.

I raised a brow. "Well, you have to keep a constant chakra amount on your feet. Try and take one step on the tree only, but this time, don't take a running start. Don't move and try and maintain there for as long as you can. If you fall, try and find out the reason for falling and try again, then improve your duration on there over time. Only then should you start to walk up the trunk. You may also want to try water walking first. If you master water walking, tree walking will be much easier to accomplish."

The blonde ninja took my advice as was able to master tree walking by the end of the day.

That night, I stayed out with Naruto. I was a night person anyway, so I figured that I'd stay out. I meditated and it was basically the same as sleeping, but with awareness. When I finished, it was day, and Naruto had dozed off beside me.

I saw a girl coming over with a basket, picking herbs. I was wary of the girl. I put my sensor skills to use. To my surprise, he was a guy. As well as that, that chakra… Reminded me of my own.

I was so wary that the air started to chill around me, startling Naruto, causing him to wake up.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "You have chakra similar to mine."

The boy smiled at me. "I am just collecting herbs."

"Let's help her!" Naruto smiled back.

I threw a punch at Naruto's head. "Baka, he's a guy."

"WHAT?!"

I snorted. "Flirt." I turned to the boy. "Sure, why not help you." I narrowed my eyes.

As we helped him collect the herbs, he asked, "Do you have precious people?"

Naruto cheerfully replied, "Of course I do!"

I lowered my gaze. I didn't want to talk about it.

The boy smiled sadly at me. "When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong."

I glared sharply at him. "That isn't true. It all depended on whether we were able to."

I stormed off. I was angry. Not angry with the boy, but angry with myself. I was reminded of my dream the night before the last one. What if I was stronger? What if I had defeated _him_? I calmed down by taking deep breaths. Now, who was he again?

If it were really a Yuki clan member, he'd be better off staying away from here. Kiri was near here, and isn't exactly kind to people with a Kekkei Genkai.

I headed off back to Tazuna's house, pondering on my options. I was able to use Isobu's chakra to make force fields, shields, spears, swords, and axes among other weapons. If I really fought again within the next few days, I'd be fine.

I floated to the house using my wind chakra and landed on the ground. I sighed when I saw Kakashi reading his porn.

~A week later~

Guarding Tazuna was a boring as hell job. Stupid Tazuna. When we told him that we two girls were best at the tree climbing exercise, he doubted us, causing me to pop a vein on my forehead and blast a wind style jutsu at him, which almost blew down the bridge.

I felt chilled to the bone when I felt two chakras. It was the boy from the other day and Zabuza.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi! We're under attack!" I yowled. I leapt onto a wooden beam to protect the drunken bridge builder.

"Haku… You deal with those kids." Said Zabuza.

"So… The boy from the other day WAS an enemy." I smirked when the boy asked, "How did you know?"

"I'm not going to reveal my secrets so early on, right?" I turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Oi, Sakura. Protect Tazuna. Kakashi will fight mummy guy over there, so he'll be with you. Sasuke, the two of us will fight masked boy over here." Sasuke nodded as we engaged in combat.

Haku clamped his hands together. "Makyo Hyosho!" **(A/N: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!)**

"Just as I thought." I smirked. "Brother."

"Brother?" Haku asked confusedly.

"You see… I'm from the Yuki clan as well."

I decided not to use my Ice release techniques, since I still can't control it properly. Sighing, I dodged the senbon while Sasuke and Naruto got their asses owned.

A few Shadow clone fiestas later, Sasuke awakened his Sharingan.

It looked SO. COOL.

I swear, they were the prettiest eyes I have ever seen other than mine. I'm not even kidding.

They looked like rubies.

But we didn't hold out for long. I was paralyzed and Naruto was out cold. I tried to move, but it's not working.

I stiffened when Sasuke got hold of both of us and tried to dodge the senbon.

"Dumbass, run! If you don't, you'll be screwed as well!" I snarled.

"Shut up." He said.

He didn't listen. And he took the damn needles for us before he fell to the floor.

That was when Naruto said, "You did it, Sasuke! … Sasuke?" He realized that the raven-haired idiot was mortally wounded. "Why did you save me? I didn't ask you to!"

"I told you not to, you dumbass!" I snapped.

"My body moved on my own… Baka…"

The both of us caught him while he fell and he told us not to die. And that was it. I was so pissed.

Naruto started emitting demonic chakra. I felt so pissed that Isobu felt pissed as well, since he had quite an attachment with Sasuke over the years.

I felt water swirl around me as I saw the red chakra surround Naruto. The two chakra tornadoes of doom rose and I felt myself change in a weird way. Naruto grew fangs and became more feral looking; I grew fangs as well as my long hair grew spiked and ice covered my back when I slipped on all fours. Naruto destroyed the mirrors as I punched the guy in the face with a chakra-reinforced punch. It shattered the mask, and I was even more angered when I saw that it was the boy from earlier on in the woods. Naruto stopped immediately, but I was in a rage already and I wasn't about to stop.

I felt insanity rush through my brain, and without thinking, I rushed at my distant relative with the intent to kill.

I almost killed the boy until I felt Sasuke's life force. Meager and weak it was, but it was there. I immediately stopped. "He's not dead. He's not dead." I sighed in relief and rushed back to him. He was in a death-like coma.

"Teme, don't do that!" I snapped at the boy as he began explaining about his life.

"I almost thought that he died right here. If he did… I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably kill everyone." I began pulling all the senbon out of his body and wrapped them up with some bandages. Now that he was unconscious, he seemed so small. That was when Zabuza called.

"Haku! Get back here!" he yelled.

I leaped back to Kakashi when I confirmed that Sasuke wasn't dead.

I clapped my hands together and shouted, "Fuuton: Repuusho!" **(A/N: Wind Release: Gale Palm!)**

I cleared the mist as Kakashi nodded towards me.

"Thanks, Amaya. Now for the finale." He narrowed his eyes and prepared a lightning attack. I had read it up somewhere; it was called the Chidori.

He tried to pierce it at Zabuza, but it didn't hit him. Haku was still engaged in battle as Gato arrived.

"My, my, baby demon, looks like you can't beat them." He taunted.

Enraged, Naruto ran over to try and kill him, but I stopped him. "Fish cake, look at how many people there is behind him. Think before you act. I know you're strong but you're not strong enough to take on the whole mob."

Zabuza nodded. "We have a common enemy now… He will kill me. Call it a truce for today?" he asked.

"No problem with me." I shrugged and grinned maniacally. I raised a crap ton of ice sledgehammers at the crowd and instantly knocked out, if not killed a few of the mob.

"Sakura, stay back with Haku to protect Sasuke. They might play dirty and harm him." I ordered. "Naruto and I will fight on the frontlines. Naruto, use your best attack. I will use the one I created; specially used for large numbers."

Naruto nodded and decided not to use his Kage Bunshin. Smart guy. I put my hands in a flurry of hand signs. "Fuuton: Taifu!" **(A/N: A jutsu I randomly made up, lol. Translates to: Wind Style: Hurricane!)**

Most of the bandits, missing-nin and wannabe swordsmen on the frontlines were slightly injured and knocked back a little by my attack. Unfortunately, one of the wind slashes backfired and slashed my eye. I checked my left eye quickly.

My eye went unscathed; only the eyelid was damaged. I'll have a scar, but I won't lose vision. Whipping out a few poisoned kunai, I ran towards Gato at top speed. Two samurai tried to stop me but to no avail as I leaped in between them and kicked them both in the faces. As I was doing that, a random bandit slashed my back. I shuddered. It had almost hit my spine. I shook my head and flung a few poisoned needles at the bandits' necks and knocked them out as I cornered Gato.

"You have been randomly selected for the most honorable job of testing my new jutsu, Gato. Congratulations!" I said in mock cheerfulness. I weaved a few hand signs as I held my hand out. It was a Wind Style version of Chidori that I had invented.

"Fuuton: Kaze Sokon!" **(A/N: Another one I made up on the spot, directly translates to "Wind Style: Wind Slash". I know it's a lame name, but screw it.)**

Wind whistled around my hand as I looked at Gato.

"Time to die." I said emotionlessly. I impaled Gato straight in the chest with it, and then pulled out my hand. I walked back to my team and collapsed on the ground.

"Chakra… Exhaustion." I mumbled. Curse my low chakra reserves.

**"I shall leak a little bit of my chakra into your system to make you a little less weak." **Isobu said.

Warm chakra flowed through my chakra system. My wounds healed, and after feeling better, I stood up and nodded.

"I'm better. Let's go."

Sakura and Kakashi who didn't know my little secret looked shocked, but nodded as we escorted Tazuna back to his house.

After a few days for recovery, we left the old bridge builder's house at the bridge.

Inari and Naruto were crying, and seriously, that was even worse than when I saw the two idiots in the green spandexes crying in the sunset genjutsu.

Actually, no, the green spandexes guys were worst.

"KAI!" I screamed. "KAI! KAI! KAI!"

Kakashi chuckled, Sakura giggled as even Sasuke had a genuine smile on his face. Hadn't seen that in a very long time.

Haku and Zabuza had returned to Kiri (Yagura was dead, Mei-sama finally took over as Mizukage), and Mei-sama once asked me if I wanted to join Kiri again, but I refused. I had too much in Konoha to abandon now.

And that concluded the crazed journey to Wave.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter: The Crazy-Ass Tanuki!

Happy new year.

Apparently, Scorpions sting themselves to death when you put alcohol near them.

The next time Sasori is after me, I'll just throw a beer at him XD

Six days later is Gaara's birthday, so he'll do the disclaimer. Happy birthday, Gaara.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and reviews are greatly appreciated. :D

**Disclaimer:**

Gaara: Jaypool doesn't own Naruto. If she did, she would've already accomplished World Domination. Which she hasn't yet... You get the idea.

* * *

~Chunin Exams Arc!~

I whistled as I sat beside Sasuke on a tree. Why? I don't freaking know.

I'm starting to sound like the bug guy Shino from the academy, dammit.

Recently, Iwa, Kumo and Suna all had bounties on my head due to the massacring bandits incident spreading to the other nations. I was now a ninja in the bingo book, even though I'm just a D-rank… Great, just great. I have to watch my ass more carefully from now on.

My train of thought was interrupted as I saw a kid (I knew him as the Hokage's grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru. What a mouthful) run by and bumped into a guy with magenta face paint in a cat suit. He must be from Suna, according to his hitai-ate.

The guy started choking the kid, as I stood up.

"Sasuke, stay here. Cat boy doesn't know he's in for deep shit." I said stonily.

I leaped down from the tree. And confronted cat boy.

"Oi, Cat boy. Put down the kid." I said lazily. Damn Kakashi, he's starting to rub off of me.

"What makes you think I should?" He asked arrogantly.

The air chilled around me. Literally. I was livid, no kidding. Frost started to appear on Cat boy's black clothes as I flashed KI at him.

"I wish I could kill you for insulting me and the kid, but since you're here for the Chunin exams I should probably lay off." I calmed down as the frost melted.

Cat boy looked wary now.

"And oi, redhead. Come down from that tree and stop scaring my brother."

"Kankuro, you're embarrassing Suna." The redhead said stoically.

I was a sensor, so automatically I could sense the demonic chakra rolling off of the redhead.

_"It's the Ichibi, isn't it, Isobu-oji?"_

**"It is, I'm sure."**

I looked at the redhead. "Ichibi no Jinchuriki." I saw the three ninja stiffen. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sanbi no Jinchuriki." I felt a certain obnoxious blonde's presence as I heard him panting, just finished chasing Konohamaru. I decided not to reveal Kyuubi no Jinchuriki just yet—Shukaku resented Kurama a lot, according to Isobu.

"Nii-san, you can come down from the tree now. If you continue sitting there you'll get splinters and ants up your ass." Sasuke snorted irritably as I smirked.

"Sanbi no Jinchuriki. What is your name?" the redhead asked.

"Hn… Not obliged to tell you my real last name, but I am Uchiha Amaya." I replied.

I felt some bloodlust in the air as I introduced myself to the redhead. "And what is yours'?" I asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

I snickered. "Gee, he's quite off the pill isn't he? I can sense the insanity leaking from him. Shukaku must have a ten feet pole up his sandy ass."

Kankuro and the other girl shivered. "Don't anger him please." He pleaded. "He'll kill you."

I snorted. "Bitch please, we're jinchuriki. We'd be on even grounds… But I have advantage since I and Isobu get along better than most."

Gaara's sand leaked out of his gourd, as well as KI. I directed my own fairly powerful KI to him as ice crystals clashed with his sand. I had learned how to freak people out with killer intent ever since the Zabuza incident. Don't get me started on how funny it is when everyone avoids me because I emit KI on a minutely basis.

"Oi, don't kill me just yet. I might want to enter the chunin exams, you know." I teased. "Considering how _merciful_ you are, I'm surprised the other two aren't dead yet."

Kankuro nodded vigorously in agreement. "I agree."

"Well, I got to go now. Nii-san, Naruto, Sakura, I bet that lazy ass is waiting for us." I turned back to Kankuro. "Cat boy, I advise you not to pick on another kid again, stay out of trouble and be a _good guest._"

He swallowed and nodded. "Good." I replied. I turned my back to him and ran after my teammates.

As we met up with Kakashi, it was at least an hour later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"Hey guys, good morning! Sorry that I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." He replied. I fumed, but that was a good one. Not a good excuse but quite philosophical.

"Today," he continued, "I'm going to give out these sheets. I have nominated you four for the chunin exams."

"Holy crap, so fast?" I asked, surprised. Although I joked about wanting to join about an hour ago, I didn't actually think I would be nominated.

Kakashi shrugged. "If you wish to join, turn in the forms into room 301."

"YES!" I hissed. Adrenaline was running through my head.

Sasuke gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

A few days later as I walked with Sasuke to room 301, chatting on about how I was going to beat their asses, I stiffened as the surroundings felt surreal.

"Nii-san. Genjutsu." I hissed. I disrupted my chakra system and inserted a little bit of mine in his, which sent chills down his spine.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He grunted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Now, to find the source of the genjutsu." I sensed a presence hiding from me. I approached the presence and surprised attacked him. I choked him, ready to slice his throat with a kunai, and then stopped as I recognized the person.

"Iruka… Sensei?!" I found myself screaming at him on not scaring us ever again.

He scratched his head sheepishly. "Gomen, gomen."

I huffed and let him go. "I was about to kill you! Don't sneak up on us next time, jeez!"

He paled. "Kill?"

"I was about to pull a kunai on you." I replied.

He paled even more, if that's even possible.

I sighed. "I gotta go now. Nii-san, we got to go to room 301. I bet there's some stupid mechanism to weed out the weaker ones there as well."

"Hn." He replied.

We approached room 301 with our other two teammates and I felt it again.

"Freaking stupid genjutsus…" I growled, and then leaped in front of the two genin wannabes. I could feel their chakra with my sensor ability—they were the two chunin who were on guard duty for probably ages. "Oi, Kotetsu, Izumo. Aren't you two usually on guard duty? If so, stop bullying genins and face someone your own level."

"Aren't you amazing, Amaya-chan? You're chunin material, alright."

I scoffed. "Compliments aren't going to get you anywhere." I manipulated my ice and threw them out of the way with a few ice beams. "Just as I expected. This is 201, not 301. Let's go." I grabbed the other three, who were dumbfounded. Maybe not Sasuke. He probably knew about the genjutsu.

We turned in our forms peacefully. I grabbed them all in a group hug as I said, "Don't die, everyone."

Naruto just cheerfully told me not to worry.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind us. A friendly shadow.

Kakashi had appeared then, and asked me to come to the Hokage's office with him. Apparently, they had three of the genin who are taking the exams (Basically all the rookies, but only three of them were allowed) to make sure Gaara and his team doesn't 'get lost'. More like to make sure he doesn't kill everyone during his stay, but ah. Anyway.

Shikamaru was with Temari (Just his luck) and Naruto was with Kankuro.

Curse my luck; I was paired up with the damn redhead. Apparently the Hokage thought that it was logical to pair a jinchuriki with control over his/her tailed beast to another jinchuriki in case he kills his partner.

I grumbled under my breath as he came in.

"So she is my partner?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied the Hokage.

"I swear, if you try and kill me, I'll freeze you into an ice block and never let you out again." I threatened.

He just cast a quick glance at me. I hoped for fear to appear in his eyes, but instead, they were rimmed with sick amusement.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. This is going to be a long week.

Okay… Plan A, fail.

What is plan A you may ask? It was to scare the shit out of Gaara.

Didn't work.

Plan B. Annoy the shit out of him.

I started rambling on and on about things.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Hissed Gaara.

"Aww, Panda wants to kill me. He's listening to his excuse for a mother. Panda is a docile little boy." I mocked. If you didn't know, Isobu told me of how Shukaku pretended to be Panda's mother.

Gaara snarled and slammed me into a wall, but I smirked as he froze into an ice cube. Due to being trapped in the cube, he let go of me and I laughed my ass off at him. His face—it was priceless.

When I finally decided to unfreeze him, Gaara glared at me with the intensity of seven hells. I just stuck my tongue out at him, and continued to walk. I'm guessing he now thought twice about messing with me, since I'm the first person that could fight on par with him.

Kankuro decided to stick with Gaara, so Naruto had to come with me.

We all followed Naruto to Ichiraku's to eat lunch.

"We should let pineapple head and Temari have some alone time," Kankuro had joked.

I chuckled while Naruto cackled evilly. Gaara just stared at Kankuro, probably wondering what he meant by 'alone time'.

"Anyway, I'll have a pork ramen." Naruto said loudly.

"I'll have a Miso ramen." I ordered more quietly.

"Uh… What should I have?" asked Kankuro.

"…" Obviously, Gaara didn't know what to pick.

I sighed. "Well, just order two more Miso ramen bowls. I don't think you have much time to consider."

"Coming up!" Teuchi said.

"We're going to train with Kakashi-sensei—Although he's always three hours late."

"Yeah, you two, care to join us?" asked Naruto cheerfully.

"Sure." Kankuro replied.

Gaara gave a curt nod. When the bowls arrived, Naruto shouted, "Itadakimasu!"

I sighed again. "Itadakimasu."

Gaara didn't say anything, but Kankuro gave thanks for his food quietly and we started digging into our food.

I finished the bowl and asked for seconds. Gaara finished his, but he didn't ask for any seconds, so never mind that. Kankuro immediately demanded for seconds, and Naruto… Well, you know.

In the end, Naruto ate eight bowls, Kankuro ate four, I ate two and Gaara ate one. So, each bowl is about 65 ryo and we ate fifteen bowls. 15*65 is 975, so we had to pay that much.

Divided by four so that we pay fairly, that's 243.75 ryo.

We each paid that much. Thank God that we have at least one smart person here… Me.

I'm pretty sure Gaara is smarter than that, but he never talks so it doesn't really matter anyway. Naruto is a dumbass, Kankuro is just as dumb and basically other than me, no one here knows math.

Idiots.

We sped off towards our usual training ground (Forgot the number, I remember the exact place, not the name of the place.)

We arrived ten minutes earlier than Kakashi (Thank Kami.)

"Maa, are these two some of the Sand Genin you're supposed to guide around Konoha?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Well, you're more than welcome to see our training session and join in if you'd like." Kakashi invited. Smart move. He's trying to see the rivals' powers and abilities.

I sighed and ran a hand through my soft hair. "I'll make sure Panda doesn't kill anyone during the spar. I'll spar with him."

The cork on Gaara's gourd seemed to shake excitedly as I got ready to spar with him. Nowadays in spars I carried a jar of water around with me since I found my water chakra nature, so I got ready by opening the jar with chakra controlled water. Have I mentioned that when I get into the mood of battle, I am much worse than Gaara?

I cackled maniacally as I opened the jar's lid. As long as I used Suiton jutsu and he stuck with the Sand techniques, I'd be fine.

As his sand lunged at me, I used an ice dome to block the way. There was no way I'd not get through his defense, because I already knew about his 'ultimate defense'. It ain't ultimate if you add water. I clapped my hands together.

"Suiton: Suishoha!"** (A/N: Water Style: Water Shockwave!)**

I laughed as if I were insane as Gaara's sand fell to the forest floor, useless.

"I will kill you to prove my existence." He growled under his breath.

I just laughed. "Well, if you think you can kill me, think again, _Panda_." Now that his ultimate defense was down, I tackled him to the floor and began doing something to him.

No, I did not rape him you perverted shits, get your mind out of the gutter, this isn't a lemon.

I tickled him.

He gasped and started to squirm as I tickled him, cackling above him. He tried to manipulate his sand to stop me and probably kill me for even touching him, but water crashed into the sand and deemed the pale yellow grains useless.

"I'd like to see what you'd do now!" I mocked. "Tickling is the best medicine for grumpy murderous emo boys like you and my brother."

Kankuro stopped his spar against Sakura and gaped at me tickling his brother.

"G-Get off me!" a smile tugged at his lips, but he controlled it, turning it into a twitch.

Even Kakashi looked at us in mirth. I could literally see his smirk even with his mask on. Sasuke looked horrified as my usual punishment for him for being emo was administered on the redhead. Naruto just laughed his ass off.

I chuckled and got up from tickling him. He was panting on the floor, tired of trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Hehehe, Panda is ticklish." I teased.

* * *

Thanks for reading, see you next time.


End file.
